


Headache

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: У Риза очередной приступ головной боли, однако в этот раз анальгетики не помогут
Kudos: 1





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: начало 3-го эпизода, поездка за первой деталью Гортис
> 
> В определённой степени присутствует преслэш к Риз/Вон и Джек/Риз

Риз лежал на потёртом диване, прикрыв глаза. Салон каравэна освещали розоватые лучи восходящего солнца, что создавали блики на стенах, просвечивая сквозь шторы-бусины — уж что-что, а рассветы и закаты на Пандоре были волшебными, но не для Риза.

— Опять голова болит? — Вон вошёл в каравэн, впустив немного свежего прохладного воздуха. Внутри «дома на колёсах» всегда пахло затхлостью, плесенью и пылью, а Вон не переносил антисанитарию, посему часто ошивался снаружи.

— Угу, — не открывая глаз, промычал Риз. Его лицо могло показаться расслабленным, но краешек века правого глаза слегка подрагивал. — С тех пор как Джек поселился в моей голове, она стала болеть чаще.

Вон выглядел опечаленным, он знал, что до добра это не доведёт, чувствовал.

— Я думал, ты ушёл искать еду для завтрака вместе с остальными, — вдруг нарушил тишину Риз, приоткрыв свой настоящий глаз.

— Эм, я хотел, но ведь кто-то же должен приглядывать за тобой, — Вон почесал затылок и неловко усмехнулся.

Риз приподнялся на локтях и сел на диван, его ЭХО-глаз был отключён, а кожа вокруг порта на виске немного отекла и покраснела.

— В таком случае, поможешь почистить протезы? Сегодня ведь пятнадцатое?

Слабая улыбка тронула губы Вона, и он присел рядом, отстёгивая механическую руку Риза. В середине каждого месяца они вместе дезинфицировали всю ризову «электронику».

— Ха, а помнишь, — неожиданно начал Вон, — как ты в первый же день работы в новом отделе разлил кофе, и у тебя закоротило руку на весь оставшийся день? — Вон привычным движением вытащил её из плеча Риза и поднял взгляд на него.

— Забудешь такое, — Риз засмеялся. — А ты помнишь, как я помогал выбирать велотренажёр в твой кабинет с помощью своего ЭХО-глаза? Ты ведь чуть было не купил подержанный!

— О, даа… — усмехнулся Вон, продолжая протирать протез салфеткой, пока Риз обрабатывал место контакта в плече.

— А как я злился, когда ты разбил фигурку Красавчика Джека в моём офисе. Как можно было быть таким неуклюжим? Будто спец... — Риз резко замолк, перестав смеяться. Вон выглядел сконфуженным, но старался не подавать виду, смазывая искусственный локтевой сустав Риза. Повисло неловкое молчание, и Риз, кашлянув, достал ещё одну спиртовую салфетку, едва прикоснувшись ею к порту на виске.

— Знаешь, зато Джек перестал беспокоить меня по ночам. Он будто пропал. Сегодня я спал как убитый, — серьёзным тоном проговорил Риз.

— Правда? А я слышал, как ты ворочался из стороны в сторону, бормоча что-то, т-ты... — внезапно Вон замолк, будто вспомнил что-то жуткое, и это было действительно кое-что очень важное, однако, вероятно, ему лишь привиделось, как Риз чудовищно зыркнул на него своим золотистым глазом посреди ночи, посему Вон предпочёл оборвать предложение.

— Это странно, — Риз уже перебил его. — Хоть в последнее время мне перестали сниться сны, но и кошмаров я не видел тоже, — он искренне удивился, окончательно сбив Вона с толку.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — Вон отложил робо-руку. — Ты ведь знаешь, что Джек может быть опасен. Пожалуйста, не позволяй ему захватить контроль над тобой.

— Во-о-он, бро, не стоит волноваться обо мне, я в порядке, правда, — Риз снисходительно улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову вбок. — Ребята скоро вернутся, пора сворачиваться.

Но Вон по-прежнему не мог справиться с тревогой, его чутьё ещё никогда не подводило. Он взял механическую руку Риза с дивана, начав крепить её обратно в плечо. Вдруг Риз резко зажмурился, будто ему стало больно.

— Извини, — с недоумением произнёс Вон, ему казалось, он делал всё, как обычно, — Ты в порядке?

В следующий момент робо-рука Риза схватила Вона за горло, его ЭХО-глаз сиял ярко-жёлтым, а лицо было преисполнено ярости. В глазах Вона читался немой ужас, он пытался вырваться, но не мог, металлическая рука вцепилась мёртвой хваткой, перекрывая доступ кислорода.

— Я в порядке, кексик, _МЫ_ в порядке, — искажённым голосом Риз расхохотался. Из порта в виске потекла тонкая струйка тёмной крови.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 27 сентября 2015  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3632406


End file.
